Where will you go
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Te observo ahí, escondido, llorando como un niño con gran pena en su ser... Me parte el alma el hecho de verte así, desesperado... Songfic, Oneshot... Espero les guste y les agradecería mucho sus reviews! Un beso!


**Where will you go**

**One-shot/song-fic

* * *

**

Draco… ¿En donde estás?... Es la pregunta que ronda por mi mente desde hace horas, desde el momento en que lo vi salir apresuradamente con destino incierto… Lo conozco, se que algo le sucede ya que por alguna razón, soy Pansy, su novia y a pesar de que él no me demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, se que algo le atormenta, que no lo deja en paz… Y es exactamente por esa razón por la que estoy aquí… Si no hubiera sido por que siento algo especial por él, si no lo quisiera como lo hago, nunca en la vida me hubiera unido a esto junto con mi familia… Y es que nunca me hubiera imaginado la manera en la que torturan a las personas aquí… Es indescriptible todo el sufrimiento que reina en el ambiente… No se como puedo soportar todo esto… O en realidad, si… Por _él_, por Draco…

_**You´re too important for anyone**_

_**You play the role of all you long to be**_

_**But I, I know who you really are**_

_**You´re the one who cries when you´re alone**_

_**Eres demasiado importante para cualquiera**_

_**Juegas el papel de todo lo que añoras ser**_

_**Pero yo, yo se quien eres en verdad**_

_**Tú eres uno de los que llora cuando está solo**_

Finalmente, un presentimiento en mi corazón me dice que he llegado a ti, y, a pesar de la espesa oscuridad, logro encontrar una puerta… Se que estás ahí… Así que con cuidado, abro solo un poco la puerta, y, en efecto, ahí estás… No te imaginas como me duele verte así a pesar de no ser la primera vez de hacerlo… Estás solo, acurrucado en un rincón, con tu pálido rostro en tus manos, y, lo peor de todo… Estás _sollozando_… En verdad me parte el alma verte de esa manera, a ti, al que todos solían admirar en Hogwarts, a ti, al que nada parecía intimidar, aunque, yo, siempre supe que toda esa altanería, tu actitud entera, era solo para disfrazar tus verdaderos sentimientos, para no sacar a la luz todo aquello que te atormentaba y sigue haciendo…

_**But where will you go**_

_**With no one left to save you from yourself**_

**_You can´t escape_**

_**You can´t escape** _

_**Pero, a donde irás**_

_**Con nadie para salvarte de ti mismo**_

_**No puedes escapar**_

_**No puedes escapar**_

De mi interior siento que algo brota… Es como si me impulsara a ir corriendo hacia ti y poder abrazarte por lo menos, para hacerte saber que no estás solo… No se como puedes soportar toda la presión que está sobre ti… No se ni siquiera como no dejas que nadie esté a tu lado, ayudándote… A nadie, ni siquiera a mi… Solo rechazas la ayuda que se te proporciona, _me rechazas_… sin embargo, esto, en vez de desanimarme, de alejarme de ti, provoca todo lo contrario… se mejor que nunca que lo que más necesitas es de alguien que esté contigo, necesitas alguien que sea tu soporte… Y se que yo soy _esa_ persona…

_**You think that I can´t see right through your eyes**_

_**Scared to death to face reality**_

_**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**_

_**You´re left to face yourself alone**_

****

**_Piensas que no puedo ver bien a través de tus ojos_**

_**Asustado ante la muerte para enfrentar la realidad**_

_**Nadie parece escuchar tus sollozos escondidos**_

_**Estás destinado a enfrentarte a ti mismo solo**_

Si, Draco… yo soy esa persona, y el hecho de verte ahí, aún llorando, sin haberte dado cuenta de mi presencia aún, me lo confirma más… Por que¿Quién más ha venido en tu búsqueda, Y no me refiero a esta, si no a las otras veces en las que has hecho lo mismo… ¿La respuesta?... Nadie… Yo soy la única que ha podido ver a través de la aparente frialdad que reflejan tus ojos grises, sin embargo, se que esa mirada no es de frialdad, si no de miedo, de desesperación por encontrar una salida a esto… Una salida que piensas, no existe, aunque yo se que la hay aunque tu no la quieras ver

_**I realize you´re afraid**_

**_But you can´t abandon everyone_**

_**You can´t escape**_

_**You don´t want to escape**_

_**Me doy cuenta que tienes miedo**_

_**Pero no puedes abandonar a todos**_

_**No puedes escapar**_

_**No quieres escapar**_

Si, Draco… hay aún una salida… siempre tenemos opción aunque para eso, debes saber encontrarla… Aunque, hay veces en las que me pregunto si esto es exactamente lo que quieres… Por que, a pesar de ver tu desesperación, puede que en lo más profundo de tu ser exista _algo_ que te impida ver más allá, o que te guste el como algunos de los aprendices de mortífagos te admiran y te alaban… O al mismo tiempo, puede que no, que solo tengas miedo, que estés muy asustado de que algo peor pudiese suceder en caso de que abandonaras esto… Es por eso que aquella incógnita siempre surge en mi mente… ¿No puedes, o, no _quieres_ escapar?

_**I´m so sick of speaking words that no one understands**_

_**Is it clear enough that you can´t live your whole life all alone**_

_**I can hear you in a whisper**_

_**But you can´t even hear me screaming**_

_**Estoy tan enferma de hablar palabras que nadie entiende**_

_**Esta suficiente claro que no puedes vivir tu vida entera solo**_

_**Puedo escucharte en un susurro**_

_**Pero tú ni siquiera puedes escucharme gritando**_

Abro un poco más la puerta y entro, aunque esto, el leve ruido que provoco, es opacado aún así por tus sollozos… No sabes lo que daría por ayudarte a salir de esto… Al principio, incluso, traté de pedir ayuda, no directa, claro, pero lo di a entender un poco, sin embargo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se preocupó por lo que te ocurría… Siempre me decían que estaba exagerando, que parecía que no te conocía, y es por eso, precisamente por que te conozco se que ya no puedes más… Y yo tengo que ayudarte, aún así, tú no me quieras de la manera en la que yo te quiero, aún así sigas rechazándome para seguir solo, encerrado en tu mundo…

_**I realize you´re afraid**_

_**But you can´t reject the whole world **_

_**You can´t escape**_

_**You won´t escape**_

_**You can´t escape**_

_**You don´t want to escape**_

_**Me doy cuenta que tienes miedo**_

_**Pero no puedes rechazar al mundo entero**_

_**No puedes escapar**_

_**No escaparás**_

_**No puedes escapar**_

_**No quieres escapar**_

-¡Ya basta, Draco!- gritó sin darme cuenta, y observo como él levanta su rostro bañado en lágrimas y me observa confundido, aunque inmediatamente se limpia las lágrimas y trata de intimidarme con aquella mirada, sin embargo, a mi esto no me importa -¡Ya basta¡Eres patético¡Deja de aparentar algo que no eres y enfrenta tu realidad¡Acepta que estás desesperado y que necesitas de alguien!

-Te equivocas- con un tono frío me interrumpe y en este lapso, siento como unas lágrimas abandonan mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas –Yo no necesito de nadie…

-Claro que si… mírate… Ya no puedes ni siquiera contigo mismo… Por favor, Draco, déjame ayudarte, juntos podemos salir de esto…

-Ya te dije que no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos tuya…

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerco con paso más decidido hacia él y aún en contra de mi voluntad, le doy una bofetada… Se que él se va a enojar y va a empezar a gritarme, sin embargo, mi sorpresa crece cuando él vuelve a mirarme, pero no con una expresión de enfado, si no con una triste y con nuevas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, de aquellos ojos que ya están rojos de tanto llorar…

Una lágrima resbala también por mi mejilla y, casi sin pensarlo, lo abrazo, lo abrazo como nunca he abrazado a nadie y siento con satisfacción como él también me corresponde el abrazo, como si me estuviese agradeciendo aquello, como si me estuviera invitando a ayudarlo, como si me estuviese _dejando_ ayudarlo, algo que yo estaré feliz de hacer sin importar que o quienes se nos atraviesen, yo sacaré a Draco de todo este tormento aún así sea lo último que haga

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_N/A: Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic que surgió de una tarde de melancolía llena de canciones de Evanescence, XD... La canción, como ya se imaginarán, se llama "Where will you go" de Evanescence... Este fic me gustó como quedó ya que es el primero que escribo en primera persona y bueno... jejeje, espero que ustedes lhayan disfrutando leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo... _

_En fin, los dejo... Y muchas gracias por haber leído... Y les agradecería aún más sus valiosas críticas aún así sea para decirme que mejor ya me dedique por completo a la contabilidad en lugar de escribir, XD (jajaja, eso que!)_

_Gracias!_

_Un beso_

_Mary_

_Futura de Radcliffe_


End file.
